


Trois geeks à la mer

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Geeks, Gen, Humor, Pining
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Trio va à la mer. Et s'ennuie. S'ensuit une longue conversation sur pourquoi la mer est ennuyeuse. Réussiront-ils à trouver une activité qui les intéresse ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trois geeks à la mer

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon.

"La mer, c'est chiant à crever." déclama Warren, observant d'un air morne la dune d'ajoncs, qui se prolongeait par une plage, puis par la mer.

"Pas tant que ça !" s'exclama Jonathan. En fait, il n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser beaucoup plus. Mais comme sa tante Dina l'avait gentiment invité dans son pavillon balnéaire en lui proposant d'amener des amis, il se devait d'être vaguement convaincant sous peine de passer pour un gacheur de week-ends.

"Cite-moi quelque chose de plus ennuyeux !" proposa Warren d'un air de défi.

"Euh..." proposa Andrew, "aller à la montagne ?"

Après avoir examiné les désavantages du froid et de la neige qui tombe dans les cheveux, ils tombèrent à peu près tous d'accord sur ce point. Au moins, on pouvait choisir de ne pas aller se baigner. Et même les bains devaient être moins abominables que le ski.

Pendant que Jonathan épiloguait sur les dieux Njörd et Skadi, qui étaient mariés et dont l'un préférait la mer et l'autre la montagne, Warren cherchait de qui renflouer son argumentation prématurément et déloyalement démontée.

"Donne-moi une raison pour laquelle ça aurait le moindre intérêt !" fut sa conclusion. Le cerveau de Jonathan se mit à fonctionner à toute allure, du moins à essayer. "On peut aller attraper des crevettes dans les flaques ?"

Warren s'en offensa. "Aller perdre son temps à choper ces trucs, alors que ça s'achète ? Pourquoi pas peindre des putain d'aquarelles, pendant qu'on y est ?"

Jonathan devait admettre qu'il avait arrêté de s'intéresser à la pêche aux crevettes vers l'âge de neuf ans. Il lui fallait vraiment trouver une meilleure raison, une plus sincère. "Il y a plein de filles en maillot de bain !"

"Que des allumeuses." grogna Warren. "Et franchement, elles ne sont pas si canon que ça. Quitte à ne pas toucher, y aurait mieux à la télé."

"Mais je ne sais pas, c'est joli, quand même, ici." protesta Andrew. "L'air est doux, il y a un chouette ciel..."

Warren répondit d'un "Bof..." énergique - il était probablement une des seules personnes connues à pouvoir mettre de l'énergie dans une telle réplique - avant de s'expliquer.

"Je ne vois pas tout ce trip qu'on se fait avec la pureté du bleu du ciel ou de la mer. Là, si on me demande mon avis, la mer est plutôt vaguement grise, vaguement verte, et vaguement polluée. Et le bleu du ciel est pâlot et sans intérêt."

"C'est sûr que ce n'est pas du vrai bleu..." constata Andrew, convaincu. "Je ne sais pas, c'est quoi, pour toi, une jolie couleur."

"Je m'en fous un peu." constata Warren. "mais déjà, quelque chose qui ressemble un peu plus à une vraie couleur, c'est le précipité d'oxyde de cuivre ou de la flamme de chrome."

"Y a des jolis produits alchimiques bleus." confirma Jonathan. Puis, revenant à sa première inspiration "Si ça se trouve, ici, il y a des ondines !"

Andrew secoua négativement la tête "A mon avis, il y a plutôt des sirènes." Et puis, devant les réactions de ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas la différence. "Celles qui mangent les gens tout vivants, je veux dire."

La vue de l'onde semblait soudain beaucoup moins sympathique à Jonathan, qui laissa tomber un instant le thème de la mer, permettant à Andrew d'enchaîner à sa façon.

"Il y a les Schtroumpfs, aussi."

"Dans la mer ?" demanda Jonathan. "Ou qui mangent les gens ?"

"Non, je veux dire, comme trucs vraiment, vraiment bleus." Ses camarades semblèrent un instant affligés. Mais c'était plus une crispation reflexe du visage ; au fond, ils étaient habitués.

Jonathan en profita pour sauter à son prochain argument. Il aperçut un coquillage dans le sable, le déterra. "Il est pas mal, hein ?" Puis, devant l'indifférence générale. "Il parait que si on le met devant son oreille, on entend le bruit des vagues." Cependant, il ne tenta pas l'expérience, au cas où le coquillage en question aurait contenu une sirène, ou autre chose de dangereux, comme un bernard l'ermite qui se serait donné pour tâche de sauter dans son oreille pour aller lui dévorer le cerveau.

"On entend déjà le bruit de la mer, là." fit remarquer Andrew. Puis, d'un air encourageant. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas joli, hein ?"

"Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de joli !" s'exclama Warren, furieux d'avoir les deux autres contre lui. "OK, c'est supportable, mais de là à vouloir le ramener chez soi... De toute façon, ce n'est pas la mer qu'on entend dans les coquillages, c'est le bruit de ses battements de coeur, réfléchi contre les parois ! Et si quelqu'un me parle des cris des mouettes, je l'extermine ! Les mouettes, ça vous chie dessus, un point c'est tout."

"Ca peut servir dans les jeux de rôle." constata Andrew. Devant l'incompréhension générale, il poursuivit : "Je veux dire, dans les CD de musique d'ambiance qu'on vend à la boutique, il y a parfois une plage de bruit des vagues, entre le vent en tempête et les tambours de l'armée."

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence.

Quelque chose mûrissait.

Ce fut finalement Warren qui se lança.

"Et si on faisait une partie de JdR ?"

La proposition ne fit que cristalliser l'enthousiasme général.

"Je suis à peu près sûr que j'ai dans mes affaires un scénar d'Elric qui se passe à bord d'un galère !" s'exclama Jonathan. "Comme ça, la mer ferait une bonne musique d'ambiance."

"Et pour les scènes d'action, on fera les bruitages nous-mêmes, pour le couvrir." ajouta Warren en essayant de rester désagréable, sans grand succès. "Tu ramènes des dés ?"

"J'en ai sur moi !" s'exclama Andrew en révélant une petite poche sortie d'on ne sait où.

Jonathan partit en courant chercher un écran, des feuilles de perso, des dés pour lui et pour Warren, ainsi que son scénario.

Andrew s'adressa à Warren, le regard fixé sur un point à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. "Je ne sais pas, tu ne trouves pas ça romantique, toi, la mer ? Les bateaux qui partent pour des pays chargés d'aventures, les amoureux qui s'embrassent dans le soleil couchant, tout ça ?"

A la vérité, le soleil ne se couchait pas du tout. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail, pensa Andrew. Il aurait aimé embrasser Warren n'importe quand. Bon, à y penser comme ça, la mer n'était pas tout à fait obligatoire non plus - mais quand même, ça en jetait !

Andrew dut lever le regard pour constater que Warren le regardait avec l'air de douter de sa santé mentale.

Il n'avait pas une fibre de romantisme en lui, pensa Andrew. Tant pis pour lui. C'était lui qui ratait quelque chose !

Ou du moins, il était temps de s'en persuader. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de gâcher une excellent partie de jeux de rôles avec le souvenir de l'espoir d'un baiser qu'il n'aurait pas eu de toute façon.

Ce n'était jamais que la deux mille huit-cent treizième occasion ratée, pas vrai ? Non. En fait, il inventait totalement. Il n'avait pas envie de compter.

Peut-être que ça serait mieux de mettre fin à cette situation ennuyeuse, se demanda-t-il. D'arrêter de le voir, quand ce n'était que pour s'érafler un tout petit peu plus le coeur à chaque fois.

D'un autre côté, pensa-t-il en réfléchissant aux hypothèses possibles, cela ne le ferait pas se sentir mieux de partir, et mieux valait se blesser ainsi avec quelqu'un plutôt que tout seul.

Quand Warren l'appela après le retour de Jonathan "He bien, toujours perdu quelque part au milieu des romantiques ?" il décida que la situation aurait pu être pire.

Après tout, quand on était suffisamment naze pour ne pas se déclarer, cela voulait dire qu'on ne se ferait jamais jeter.

L'espoir était quelque chose d'important, décida-t-il. Quelque chose qu'il fallait prendre en compte dans ses décisions.

Les parties de jeux de rôles aussi.

Elles étaient probablement la deuxième meilleure activité possible à pratiquer pendant un week-end à la mer, après tout.


End file.
